Today, users increasingly rely on computing devices, such as mobile computing devices, for voice communication, information access, and application usage. However, untrustworthy applications and certain online behaviors can potentially compromise the security of such computing devices. The continuing adoption of mobile computing devices in various organizations has created a growing desire for technologies that enable device users to separate their data into different categories use, such as, for example, classified and unclassified data.